Please Save My Beach
by elvish.wanderer
Summary: How do two completely insane,slacker best friend, lovestruck, surfer girls save the beach they grew up on from becomming an adult bar, mall or other crazy industrial crap! K/K/B M/A S/M
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: it is ALMOST true that I do not own the kenshin-gumi. I do not make any money off of them if that's what makes you corporate bastards shit yourself's over. But they do WHATEVER I want, because they are my slaves, I shall never free them. HAHAHA  
Our scene opens in the trashed basement of the Makimachi home. A single navy colored couch sit old and torn up on the opposite wall. The two girls sit there almost glued to the very spot. The girl who's arm lay hanging over the end the couch is Makimachi Misao. She wore a green tank top sporting the saying "I smell like cheese", Her plaid skirt had too thigh high slits, her tiny legs cover in pulled up tube socks with 2 red lines near the top and her old trusty broken in converse all star sneakers, many little necklaces and chains dangle from her neck. The other girl Kamiya Kaoru lay upside down, her Brown corduroy skirt, sit propped up again the wall, and her tiny feet covered in her birchen stock sandals. Despite the heat, that she is used to she wears two shirts, the sleeves of the red undershirt rolled up her wrists slightly so the wrist bands and bracelets can be seen. The white short sleeve baseball shirt with dark blue rims around the neck line and sleeves has ".lost." on the front although it is hard to read when she is upside down. Here long black hair, that was usually kept out of her face by a hair clip with a big red star, lay dangling down at the floor swaying peacefully every time she move her head.  
It is than the boredom kicks in, that Misao, lifts the sandal off of Kaoru right foot and starts sniffing it.  
  
"Ooooooh weasel, what ARE you Doin?" Kaoru spurted lifting her head and neck to get a view of her best friend currently smelling her shoe.  
  
" What does it look like I'm doing K, I'm trying to get ideas" she replied swiftly  
  
" Oh" Kaoru returned satisfied and let her head drop back down giving into the wait and letting her hair fly around her. "So what's it sayin" she question hopefully finding something to do.  
  
"Oh come on girly, we are the masters at finding fun things, on boring as hell days, like that time."  
  
*flashback sequence*  
  
A young Misao is seen standing barefoot on Kaoru's shoulders, her braid istwirled up on top of her to look like a turban, she is wearing a black tutu, she looks as if she could be 11ars old. Kaoru stand below trying to support her weight her pigtails have hints of purple and green in from there last boredom strike and the markers haven't completely washed out yet. Her dress was hot pink, it was a movie princess dress, stolen off a my size Barbie, but the length didn't quite work so she look elegant up to her muddy ankles, but she didn't, care. The young girl was finding something fun during the times of boredom.  
  
As she finished setting up, bye putting blue stuff on each wing of the fan, she jumped down, from her friends shoulder to look up and admire her work. Kaoru walked over to the light switch.  
  
"K, weasel, on the count." She said excitedly "All systems go" " engaged" Kaoru said as she flicked the switch, as she quickly moved back to the middle of the white room, to see the fan slowly spin to life.  
  
As the fan started spinning faster, sputter's and blobs or all colors of blue rain down upon them soaking them in it's painty-good-ness.  
  
The girl looked at each other with a grin before starting to dance around singing "ITS RAINING MEN.HALLELUJAH" of course they hadn't the slightest clue what the song was about, but they never cared.  
  
Until, the door creaked open. Kaoru noticed it, and tried to stop the singing Misao , so she could analyze the situation. The Door flung open, startling Misao out of her cheerful-ness.  
  
"Ugh.Jii-chan..ugh"  
  
he look at the once white room in auw  
  
"RETREAT" Kaoru screamed as they both made a dash toward to open window, throwing them selves out and running as fast as the could, towards the woods. Looking back to see misao's grandfather with his head stuck out the blue window, screaming "just a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
So here they sit, immobile. A little taller and there voices a little bit more mature, but they are still the same trouble makers they always were.  
  
"So how do my feet smell?" she asked, to kill time "did my birch's tell you anything interesting to do?" "Hmmm, they smell like, beach.You up for a surf?" she asked, not to sure if that was the right idea.  
  
"Sure, I guess, hopefully there will be some cool people there." She said, flipping herself over the edge of the couch Kaoru straightened out her hair. "You need to change into a suit, I don't feel like going all out today, so ill just go, instead of the whole deal with the wet suit.  
  
"You are already wearing you suit aren't you?" she asked casually.  
  
"Uh-huh, now buddy you go and change" she said trying to get out quick"  
  
"ESCUSE ME," misao tried to say in a Spanish maid type of way " You tink you be da only one prepared" she said smiling maniacally lifting up her plaid skirt showing her green, bikini bottom.  
  
"rockin, lets get the hell outta here" giving misao the needed high five, and walked out the door.  
  
IN the driveway sit the big purple dodge charger, two surf boards are strapped to the top. Kaoru easily unfastened the board while misao went into the back seat and picked up 4 towels. She handed two to Kaoru while she handed Misao her much loved surf board.  
  
"OH GOERGE" she wailed while kissing her surf board. "HEY" Kaoru screamed hitting the board away from Misao's kisses. "SHE IS MINE BITCH," she wailed at the inanimate object. "DON'T WURRY BABEY" misao said coolly, "IVE Got enough Luv, to go round" they both laughed as they walked towards the woods behind their home that would lead them to the beach they were at most of their lives.  
  
The girls skipped through the forest cheerfully, boards under there arms.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kaoru abruptly yelled. "ME" Misao retorted "A TOASTER COULD KICK A MICROWAVES ASS, AND THAN MAKE IT EXPLODE"  
  
Kaoru started laughing as she pushed her way through the brush  
  
"a single broken down junkie microwave could mutilate any old school toaster"  
  
"Hmmm, heheheeee, ya know, what rocks em both"  
  
they looked at each other before saying in unison  
  
"a toaster oven" they started laughing and giggling.  
  
As Misao looked around the deserted beach, not a soul was there and the waves hadn't started coming down good, so she stuck her board into the sand and laid down a towel, waiting the wide with the bag she carried on her back. Kaoru did that same, smiling wide and happy the entire time.  
  
"it is early, no one is here"  
  
"that is gooooowd, we always have owned this place and always will." Misao jumped off her towel, and pulled her boom box out of her bag.  
  
"any ideas for tunes?" she asked getting bored of sitting in one spot.  
  
Kaoru pulled out a book with cd's in it.  
  
"hmmmm, man or astroman?." She asked  
  
" Yea, sure its good, that damn ocean music always makes me hafta piss",misao said shamelessly  
  
"well weasel, no one is here you could find a nice little hole somewhere and open the faucet"  
  
"let the water flow"  
  
"ha hehe pour.the..heheh" kaoru couldn't finish her statement for she had broken down in fits of laughter as misao ran away to, well relieve herself.  
  
"Excuse me KIDS" a very feminine yet cruel voice rang out "you are not animals, you should use bathrooms, if that word makes any sense to you dirty little girls, hohohohoho" Megumi laughed infamous fox ears atop her proportioned head.  
  
Man or Astro-Man play loud making megumi's antics a little bit easier for kaoru to digest.  
  
"Megumi-san, there aren't ANY human males here for you to show off you silicon too, but there are always seagulls here for your groping fakei pleasure, and there's always me and Misao, I didn't know YOU swung that way, but hey anything for a lovely plastic girl like you, Baby!"  
  
Kaoru stuck her tongue of her mouth and while walking toward megumi hands out stretched towards her tongue flickering back in forth in a mocking sexual way. With each step Kaoru took toward Megumi, Megumi took a step back, until Kaoru spotted Misao behind her. A large grin appeared from ear to ear on kaoru's face as Misao came from behind Megumi with soaking wet hands and wrapped them around megumi neck splashing her face and body.  
  
"OH MEGUMI, I over heard your conversation, and ran over here as soon as I heard, I didn't know you felt that way about us, I FEEL SO LOVED!  
  
Megumi's face turned to one of disgust.  
  
"You just came here, didn't finish your'e gross little chore, just.here.wet.hands.me.love" was all that managed to escape megumi's delicate lips.  
  
"i.gotta..ta..go" she said as she ran off, to go shower somewhere.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Kaoru and Misao started jumped around to the music playing swing and dancing in the sand.Misao gave Kaoru and high five as the plopped themselves back onto there towels.  
  
"DIS CALLS FO A CELBRATION" cried kaoru in yet another wacky accent Misao pulled out a bag and a glass pipe.  
  
"MOWIE WOWIE" Koaru explained!  
  
"ABBA ZABBA" replied misao  
  
"great googely moogely" exclaimed tanuki  
  
"snootchie bootchies" misao said slyly "and out dear friend mr.prezident Charlie"  
  
they started laughing insanely as they started syfing mr. president Charlie  
  
little did they know the day ahead of them, if this much has come at only 1 pm.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. add some icy chocolate spice and a pinch...

Hiya Kiddies, Thanx for your reviews. Sorry about the spelling and grammar errors, to those who care so deeply. A lot of them are on purpose, so I could try to show the different types of cracked out accents kaoru and misao do. The other one's I just didn't notice and since I am 100% slacker I didn't bother fixing it. I have also noticed how the beginning starts strong and ends weak that is another symptom of disease slacker. I will try harder to avoid that stuff, sorry, if I fail miserably which is most likely. I will also be testing out different format, tell me what you like better. Later.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, nothing that I love, actually belongs to me. So as a woman, I must take it.WITH FORCE! If you'd like to join the rebellion to steal anime rights, lemme know XP. Heh I'm kidding of course, please don't sue me.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
The sun lifted higher into the sky, shining heavily on the past out girls backs, burning their fare skin and warming their clothing. The faces blocked by the cast shadow of there vertical surf boards. It had nearly been 3 hours since there encounters with the older slimy woman, Megumi. They knew of course, they would pay for their antics with a cleverly drawn out prank, but no matter how much they fought, the bonds of friendship were there, unable to be seen by human eye.  
  
Their little "party" was cut short, when the overly energetic Misao, crashed from the sky into a sound slumber, shortly after, convincing Kaoru to do the same.  
  
The boom box positioned at their heads play their pink floyd CD. Piper At The Gates of Dawn, was able to easily drown out the sounds of the squawking gulls, and idle chatter of young kids and tourists. Sure enough Misao was the first to lift her heavy head. She glanced around checking her hands for shaving cream or some other form of cruel joke from the steamed Megumi.  
  
"she won't do something like that, it will be much more complicated"  
  
she turned her head the lying girl beside her.  
  
Misao: yea, I guess your right.  
  
"what time is it, have we been past out all day, I can't even remember what we were doin befouw."  
  
" we were payin mr. Charlie prez. A visit with ms MJ and elvis"  
  
"elvis, huh, I think I past out on a brick"  
  
"no you past out on a bowl, speakin of elvis. Wanna lit him on fire and steal his fumes?"  
  
"I crashed real hard, in fact I can't feel my ass, I think I'm gunna pass." Kaoru sat up stretching her hands above her head.  
  
"Auw you pussy, peer pressure, peer pressure" Misao excitedly jumped up and started screaming into to flustered face of her best friend.  
  
"Ugh, go away" she swatted at the jumping Misao. Her face dropped back onto the towel, as Misao took small hits off of the bowl and blew the after smoke into Kaoru's face.  
  
"CONTACT, bizatch" Misao gave Kaoru a look saying you better hit this bowl or you will be an evil spaz all day.  
  
"FINE" she grabbed the bowl and as she hit it her beautiful well known smile began to surface itself.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
The group of guys sat, together, feet stuck into the sand. Light wind catching their hair and blowing it wild.  
  
"That is it!" the younger boy, much smaller in comparison to other too men. " I will NOT sit around and watch all of these, these er shoobies, run MY beach, stealin MY waves.THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
People started to stare at the young boy with confused and freaked out faces graphed onto their face.  
  
"Hold it Yahiko." The Big brown spiky hair swayed into the light wind around his red bandana fastened securely on the top if his forehead. Big brown chocolate eyes gleam oranges and red in the rising beams on the sun. Expertly moving the fish bone to the left side of his mouth still chewing on it. " boy, sit, take in the sun."  
  
This calmed to angry boy down.  
  
"you are no more happy with them being here than I am, why all the sudden is Mr. Sano so big that he is all calm, and Ok with the world." Mimicking Sano, gets Yahiko on one of his last nerves. "Look at meee, I am Sanosuke Zagara, oOoO I am so cool I am Buddha, I am a lech OoO" the young dark skinned boy's mischief sparkled in his big dusty browns, until the promised minute where Sano knocked the sparkle out along with a some teeth.  
  
"Now listen, CHILD, ::cough, cough:: boy ::cough, cough:: youngling, watch this."  
  
He turned his gaze to the new face sitting quietly, beside both of them, gazing blindly into the dancing ocean. His icy blue eyes show no expression, as his child hood friend, now re-united, flash questioning looks toward him beckoning him to phase back into his new found reality. Staying with his friend Sano should help his aching mind recover from the fatal accident his friends of the oniwanbanshu underwent.  
  
Quickly pacing himself with reality again, sitting under the sun Aoshi turned to the bickering guys surrounding him, fake smile flashed to them, so questioning does not begin.  
  
"What time is it, Okashira?" Sano asked his cocky grin infesting the folds of his lower face.  
  
Without questioning his motives Aoshi Looked at the beeper he kept as a watch fastened to the strap of his perfectly kept bag.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
" A quarter past a rat's ass, what the hell does that matter" Yahiko snarled.  
  
Ignoring the comment  
  
"I was asking Aoshi"  
  
" Ugh.3, thirty somthin" he replied. Black bangs falling into place with his movements.  
  
With that said Sano, dropped his cocky grin and started at a louder decibel than normally.  
  
"YOU GUY'S. IT IS ALMOST FOUR, THE SUNS SHADOW FACES SHREDDER!  
  
"ugh, who is shredder?" yahiko questioned confused.  
  
Catching on Aoshi complied, wailed more like.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW' WHO SHREDDER IS, EVEN I KNOW!"  
  
"that's right Yahiko, SHREDDER IS ONLY THE FIERCEST SHARK WITH THE SHARPEST FANGS AND MOST DEADLY PERSONALITY, some say he has the will of a samurai, 50 times of that puny American shark JAWS!" Sano explained, to everybody.  
  
"And when the suns cast shadow is facing the ocean, some say, he can pull himself out, of the water obliterating all that obscures his shadow.like a demon" Aoshi continued. Sano gave him a thoughtful look saying good going, as one by one the tourists poured out of the beach, out of fear for their pathetic souls, or simply because it was getting too cold for their wimpy bodies. Ten minutes after their antics, The beach was left lonely and free, the only people still around were the regulars, who's faces were often seen by the boys, although friendship terms were not set for these people, they still welcomed them at the beach and saw them probably more than their parents. The norm's nodded their head with grins knowing the false-ness of what they've said. How could tourists be so naïve?.but no one complained , all silently thrilled with the out come.  
  
"SO!" Sano exclaimed with emphasis. "What time is now, Okashira?"  
  
Without hesitation Aoshi grabbed his bag, glancing at the time he calmly stated his emotionless mask still attached.  
  
" 3:53" he answered "Hey, Yahiko-CHAN .how long it take me to get rid of all the tourist huh, huh, you'd still be swingin around your puny child fists" Sano teased, and getting on yahiko's nerves before he was attacked by a rabid yahiko, gnawing on his scalp.  
  
Aoshi was about to zone out again, before he noticed a long slender figure approaching them. As it got closer to seeing range it was clearly a woman. With long black hair and green tints in it naturally glistening in the sunlight with each step she took. There's a certain bounce in her step. When she made her way closer to the two oblivious guys, and one new comrade of theirs it was clearly visible, that she was angry.very angry. Her cherry red lips parted and her eyes narrowed as she stomped closer....and closer.  
  
Before it was futile and possible escape's diminished, Aoshi spoke up. "There is someone approaching us, at rather fast speeds, actually she should be here in approximately 52 seconds"  
  
Sano lay on the sand, head supported in his hands, eyes closed, due to the direct sunlight hitting them. He chew his fish bone carelessly, without even a glance or a hint of interest he asked "Is she Hott?" he didn't open and eye.  
  
Yahiko, being the curious kid he is, immediately turned his neck and head to view Megumi, looking like a pissed of kitsune as usual, but this time it wasn't her witty elegant demented behavior that Sano spoke of so fondly, She just looked plain old pissed. " Sano, this visitor we have, is Megumi." "And whoever this ms. Megumi is, she does not look too thrilled; one might even go so far to say she looks really fucking angry." Aoshi added.  
  
"eh, what else is new, all the power to her, DESTR." he was startled out of his light resting period by megumi. His eyes fluttered open revealing the lovely chocolate browns. ".Oi, Megumi" he added at that sit up and turning around at the time and quickly at that, rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed classic anime style.  
  
She folds her arms over her chest. When Sano opened his eyes he saw her standing there menacingly arms folded, eyes narrowed. After calming down a little within the seconds of standing there, she released a cute sigh, before continuing to stare at Sano.  
  
" Woah Baby, she didn't mean nothing to me I swear" Sano looked to be pleading for his life in the eyes of this woman. Aoshi watched this surprise fill in his mind although he not show it in expression. He appeared to be really whipped, sano, this can't be. Surprise soon turned to humor, after all this IS Sano, and this was one of the funniest things he has seen all month long. A genuine smile flashed Aoshi's face, it only lasted about 4 seconds but it was there. Yahiko did not care at all about what he looked like, he started laughing as loud as he could, but the two had blocked both the boy and the blue eyed man, out of their heads.  
  
"Uh-huh why should I care, who you sleep with?"  
  
"Auw, your jealous deep in side, baby girl. Don't deny me." Sano put up his cocky grin, 'well at least I got her to calm down.'  
  
"look, Sano. I don't care who you sweet talk, or what ever it is you do, but right now I need information" Megumi's infamous fox ears pop up, along with her own devilishly cocky smile.  
  
"Hey, there's the kitsune we all know so well." Sano's smile transformed to a gentle caring one, his chocolate browns flashed orange. " What can I help ya with" he chirped is his perfected sano-like way.  
  
'KAMI- he is gorgeous' Megumi swooned 'OK megumi ol girl, snap outta it'  
  
Just as suddenly as she had calmed down, she freaked out again, grabbing Sano by the collar of his white dogpile t-shirt.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS WEASEL AND GIRLY"  
  
"woah woah woah, what happened, I havn't seen either of em, but you know that I'm not rat" he chewed his fish bone. "Besides these little quarrels of yours are just that YOURS keep it between you. I am nue-tral." he said suave.  
  
She let go of his shirt stared at his big brown orbs before grabbing the fishbone out of his mouth.  
  
"what ever you say, but if you see the little boy-girls, tell them a real lady's revenge is swift elegant and damaging" and with that she flipped her hair and walked away swaying her hips, leaving sano in the dust, er.sand.  
  
"silly, girl troubles, they should just beat the crap out of each other and get it over with" with a final sigh Zanza turned back to the gaping duo, and acted as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
"You are a ridiculous man, absolutely ridiculous" yahiko muttered, Aoshi nodded and sighed in agreement.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"Whelp that's enough of this." Kaoru remarked as she rose from the area, swiping the stray grains of sand off her skirt and shirts. " Let's forget about this silly sand lodging, it is disgraceful" kaoru rolled her tongue extending the r in disgraceful  
  
"Yes, WE MUST VENTURE TO THE OTHER END OF THE BEACH!" Misao rose quickly, her finger pointing up into the air.  
  
"we must do what our etiquette teacher lady, told us NOT to do" Kaoru clenched her fist close to her chest a look of determination spread on her face.  
  
"WE MUST, defile the meaning of feminine!"  
  
"YEAH!" Kaoru cheered for the statement misao just made.  
  
"Lets grab out boards and surf a bloody storm!"  
  
misao walked over and pulled her surf board out of the sand before looking over at kaoru  
  
"damn, I was thinking more go out drinking, black out and wake up in a bathtub filled with ice"  
  
misao gave kaoru and odd look before understanding.  
  
"If you would like I can remove your liver for you."  
  
"will I wake up in a tub of ice?"  
  
"NUH UH, no way your not good enough for the ice, I leave you in tub of your own bile." Misao started cackling evilly while kaoru lifted her surfboard out of the sand and started walking toward the ocean. *~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Yet again Aoshi was day dreaming, this was upsetting little Yahiko, it was true, he didn't know Aoshi all to well, well who would who does this guy ACTUALLY open up to, but that is beside the point, he came to the beach, with his age old mentor/friend person and this buddy for a WHOLE two weeks and they were both ignoring him. Aren't friends the people who you're supposed forget about your shit and have a good time.  
  
Just when the end of Yahiko's string of thoughts was drawn to a climax, his left wooden sandal met with Aoshi's face and his right with the back of Sano's head.  
  
"HOW LONG ARE TWO GROWN MEN, GUNNA SIT AROUND BITCHIN AND MOANIN IN YOU SILLY TEARS ABOUT YOUR PATHETICS LIFES."  
  
The two slightly startled men looked at the red seething Yahiko. Aoshi realized what he was doing and knew it would be classified as rude so he apologized best he could. A plastic smile cursed his face.  
  
"Yahiko, a lot has been on my mind, I will make up my lack of, err.life." He looked to Sano "that the right word?" Sano quickly bolted into the conversation interrupting Aoshi's awkward silence.  
  
" Oh Kami, it looks like it is time to explain a man's mind to you boy," Yahiko detested Sano for calling him boy, or child or CHAN but he let it slide, he knew something they were venturing into would NOT be fun. ' what have I gotten myself into' Yahiko gulped.  
  
" Ya see, 69 %..." he made a grunty "hehehe" noise 'hehe 69, hehe.'  
  
" of the male brain, is a space reserved for those of the female race."  
  
Sano knew this conversation would anger Yahiko or completely scare the piss out of him. He a grinned a grinners grin.  
  
" I was thinking of Megitsune."  
  
This snapped Aoshi into somewhat listening, it might get interesting. His Ice blue eyes focused on the babbling spiky haired hot head and the pale white youngster.  
  
Coolly he spoke " This Megumi your'e woman?"  
  
Without thinking Yahiko blurted "more like his master."  
  
Yahiko started laughing, as did Aoshi, a genuine having a good time laughter, until Sano shot him a play-along-to-make-him-shut-the-fuck-up look. It was than that Aoshi averted his freezing blue's to Yahiko. That was the instant, he stopped laughing.  
  
"Nau, I wanna believe she is a 'friend with benefits" Sano said.  
  
"B..bene..fits?" this is where Yahiko knew it was coming and damn was he right.  
  
Aoshi was the best at keeping a straight face while doing something diabolical, this confirmed it.  
  
"Oh yea benefits, how a girl can make you feel young one, you will learn one day is most certainly.beneficial"  
  
"Yea,." Sano rested his chin on his palm, "I was just imagining Megumi.naked.in a pool of green jello"  
  
Yahiko, looked disgusted. 'great the only way this could have been better is if girly and misao were here to make the sound effects' Sano thought, but he was violently ripped from his thoughts by the loud scream of a certain enraged chica.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO ENCOUNTER SEVERE PAIN!" the voice rang. Horrified this woman was standing next to him, hearing everything he said, even if it wasn't true and he was just saying it to get back Yahiko, she would mutilate him if she herd it. So instincts took over and he hid behind the biggest closest thing to him.Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi and Yahiko looked at each other before laughing their balls off as Yahiko so gallantly puts it. Given a moment or two to calm himself Sanosuke emerged from his hiding space. The three of them looked around for the yelling beauty. Of Course Sano was the one to spot her, standing at the edge of the ocean tide washing over her bare feet and he long magnificent hair whip around her in the winds.  
  
Yahiko, got up and started running toward her, if no one was going to move all day, he was at least see what was going on 15 feet away from him.  
  
Aoshi and Sano had other plans in mind, they sat there, surrounded by their scattered belongings watching the waves. And what was going on around them.  
  
"So you really do something in jello?" Aoshi asked not looking at him still staring at the water.  
  
"WHAT! I was just trying to freak out Yahiko, you are sick one."  
  
Aoshi pleated with him with a mock hurt face "Me, it was your mind that had developed this lovely Kodak"  
  
Without waiting for a reply he asked " So who is your lover yelling at, I cant see a thing beside water?"  
  
"Megumi and I have nothing goin on, I wouldn't mind if we did but right now it just ain't there, so lets leave it at that, and chances are she is yelling at Girly and Weasel." Sano answered nonchalantly.  
  
".And, they.are in the water?"  
  
"Chances are, there surfing and that's why Kistune can't get to them, thats prolly why there staying out there."  
  
"Girls surf too around here? Most girls I know won't even imagine standing on a board, even in the sand. There is only one I ever met in my life time that even pondered the idea, but she was about ye tall" Aoshi described the young girl by holding his hand about 3 ½ feet off the ground.  
  
" Although there are a lot more female surfers here than where you are from, there aren't nearly enough, I know about 5 chick surfers, but those two are by the far the best."  
  
He pointed to the barely visible girls dancing in the waves  
  
"they are really good, they are a lot better than most of the guys I know, they could completely kick there asses and leave them to drown, Kaoru, is teachin Yahiko how to surf, he too is getting much better."  
  
"Kaoru.?"  
  
"Ok look." He pointed to kaoru, exiting a tunnel created by a crashing wave. "The girl hanging 10, in the blue shorts tankini set thing as they call it, long black hair right now I believe it completely up so she isn't blinded and doesn't wipe out, she is on the purple and green board that she so lovingly calls Papa J'esus (hey-sus). Her name is Kaoru Kamiya, her nick name is Girly sometime is switched to missy, and every now and than she is called tanuki, once you meet her you will understand." Sano finished his statement with a sigh trying to get the basic details about kaoru into one short little sentence, but failed miserably.  
  
Aoshi looked at the girl surfing and doing rather well for herself. He nodded once or twice taking in the information about the girl he was sure to meet shortly.  
  
" They are a bit crazy, and shameless but they grow on you. The girls normally wear wet suits when they surf, so when you getta see em in bathing suits, you take what you can get.and like it."  
  
"Girls?" Aoshi questioned "You only mentioned this one Kaoru chick." Aoshi looked around for the other one before Sano spotted her and pointed her out. Misao was grooving her shoulder about dancing bobbing her head up and down, leaning all her weight on her back right foot, slowly making her way down the crest of the wave.  
  
" I'm getting to er, don't birth a cow. The other girl, Misao Machimaki, Long dark black braid down to about her knees, I can't say that I have EVER seen her hair down. Currently she is wearing a quite skimpy for her normal self green suit, and is laughing like the complete maniac she is. She is more often called Weasel than Misao she used to dislike it, but has grown accustomed to it. She sports a shorter turquoise and green board she calls 'George' she truly believes this board has some kind of a soul, or something and guards it with her life. I don't know what she would do if something happened to it. Since the age of 4 Girly and Weasel have been un separated best friends. Over all Kaoru is a better surfer than she is, but when they team up, they are completely unstoppable they've beaten my team several times without even breaking a sweat. They truly are amazing people, but they are completely insane. I would hate to see them separated, they'd probably die slowly."  
  
Sano finished his analysis of his two female friends but found it rather hard to get Aoshi to snap back to reality. He started waving his hand in front of Aoshi's face to grab his attention but the icy blue eyes stay focused on Misao.  
  
"Okashira, hello-o-o-o-o. SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT."  
  
Aoshi kept a solid gaze on Misao 'why do I have the feeling that I know her?'  
  
Sano kept shouting, but this time he had not won the battle, Aoshi stayed a complete daze, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
Unfortunately the fox ears never went away as megumi stood at the shore, watching the two surfer girls intently, tiny fists clenched at such strength one would never have guessed she possessed.  
  
" Eeeer, Kistune.? Are you feeling ok?, mabey you should check yourself out." Yahiko jabbered on, Megumi's mind was to flooded with her thoughts to even regard the boys words as sensible sentences.  
  
'That weasel will pay and her little girl too.' she seethed  
  
Yahiko noticed Megumi's fist, tighten and than let go all together. She plastered a smile onto her perfect lips and tilted her head toward the concerned Yahiko.  
  
"I am fine but thank you ever so much for caring sir Yahiko" she pinched his cheek, he pulled away suspicion gone  
  
'well at least, she is acting like normal again'  
  
'I will destroy those smelly little girls' and with that Megumi fluttered away.  
  
Moments later the infamous weasel and girly made their way toward the shore. 


	3. AN summer school

Sorry boys and girls, but I am off too school this Saturday, and I seriously douvt I will have computer acess, so my stories with be a bit un touched for a month or so but when i I come back, on july 26 you guys shall soon have a fabuloso store- Love ya thanx for reading -crusty 


End file.
